megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tae Takemi
|englishva=Kirsten Potter }} Tae Takemi is a character in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Supporting Character; Death Confidant Design Takemi has dark blue hair in a messy bob-cut with blunt bangs and brown eyes. She has red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. Her outfit consists of a typical white lab-coat that is worn over a short black dress. She accessorizes with a red grommet belt, a black studded necklace choker which connects to multiple necklaces, and strappy black platform high heels. In her casual outfit, she still wears her choker and necklace. She now has a bracelet, short black jacket, a blue dress with a white spiderweb design, and black ripped leggings. Profile ''Persona 5 Tae Takemi is the owner of Takemi Medical Clinic in Yongen-Jaya. She believes in her own theory of pharmaceutics and sells barely legal prescriptions to her patients secretly. She originally worked for a university but was fired after she was scapegoated for a disastrous medical trial she advised against, and it is eventually revealed her clinical trial is actually an attempt to perfect the drug and regain her credibility. Later, it is revealed the patient who died actually survived, but lost her confidence in Takemi's old hospital and transferred out-to prevent bad PR, the director Shoichi Oyamada (who was jealous of Takemi to begin with, feeling he only received his position due to nepotism) covered up her survival and perjured Takemi for the patient's "death"; after stealing his heart, he admits the truth and Takemi's good name is restored. After the completion of Futaba's Palace, the protagonist calls Takemi. After a brief examination, Takemi states that Futaba Sakura has unnaturally low stamina and strength, most likely due to her shut-in nature. Confidant Takemi's Confidant progresses through the protagonist working as the test subject of her clinical trial. This Confidant can be unlocked on April 18th, but to rank it up her above rank 2 requires Guts status at least rank 2 (Bold). Takemi's farewell gift to the protagonist on the last day after maxing her Confidant is a Dog Tag. This item allows the player the ability to buy all items that she sells in her shop from the start of New Game+. If the player pursues a romantic relationship with Takemi, she will gift the protagonist a Muffler on Christmas, allowing the player to earn more points when using a Death Persona during their Confidant in NG+, and Takemi's Chocolate on Valentines Day, which fully restores SP to one ally when consumed. Gallery Trivia * Tae Takemi could be a reference to (武見 太郎), a male physician from 1904 to 1983. Tarō Takemi fought for equality for the weak and persuaded the Ministry of Health and Welfare to list many medicines of (medical study originated from China) as recognized prescriptions. * Her nickname in the medical community, the Plague is inspired by the (fitting her Arcana). That phenomenon killed 75-200 million people in Europe. * Takemi shares background story, overall design and English VA (Kirsten Potter) with doctor from the series. ** Both are gifted doctors that became pariahs in the medical community by unjust situations. Takemi by being used as a scapegoat during the failed medical trial she participated, while Kimishima was stripped of her surgical license in Okinawa and forced to immigrate to the United States due to her ability, the . *** Furthermore, they both are given denigrating nicknames, Takemi as The Plague and Kimishima as the Devil Doctor. *** Having become social outcasts, both characters are forced to deal with work in the grey or even outright illegal side of the spectrum **** Takemi runs her clinic that has a shady reputation, sells barely legal (and original) medicine and runs medical trials with the protagonist. **** Kimishima had to change her name, leave for the United States and pose as an ordinary and talented doctor at a Hospital in California while secretly helping in the research of the bio terrorist organization . *** During the course of their games, both doctors are searching for redemption for their current situations, achieving it in the end. ** They share the same theme of death, loss, acceptance and a will to live their lives at their fullest, changing as persons by the end of their stories. ** They have similar fashion sense in their outfits that helps display their personalities (which are similar as well) and have similar blue hair. Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Allies